Hollow Laughter
by JLove
Summary: You don't really need to read this. It is rather silly. A mother like me thinking about what could have been but didn't. Please, don't think any less of me. But you didn't think I disliked him just because of young Harry Potter, you are just being niev
1. Rather Silly

I feel positively terrible when I think it. I try not to but it just comes sometimes... Don't misunderstand me, I am very proud of my family. I love them to pieces no matter how, rambunctious, pig-headed, foolish or incessant they seem. And I love Arthur more than any wife could love a husband- it is just that I wonder what life would be like if I didn't choose to marry Arthur. I know I could have been more, I know I could have done something exciting, or travel, or- oh never mind, I am just getting carried away now.

Now with all my children attending, I have more time to think about when I attended Hogwarts. It truly was one of the best times of my life. I remember always being myself. (a myself where I was much thinner and have not yet had the affects of motherhood around my eyes and on my forehead) Where my worst fear was being late because of climbing all the stairs to the astronomy tower. Little did I know only seven short years later I would be nursing a sick Ron, while throwing up because of Ginny and Fred and George tossing Ever Bashing Boomerangs in the house. Anya, my best friend at the time, and I would try and outrun newly appointed Filch in the early hours of the morning scurrying back to our dormitory and (don't tell the children) spend our weekends laying out by the lake talking to boys, pretending to ignore them, then fool around in the Owlrey. Oh it was a simpler time- until I met Sirus Black.

Oh now don't look at me that way. I'm not lying. I know I look older, I even I say I am sometimes. If our neighbors knew I had Percy when I was eighteen we would never hear the end of it, or rather, the other neighbors would never hear the end of it. Yes, I attended Hogwarts with Lilly, and James, and Remus and, well you have heard of them all, I don't need to continue. I have never told Harry because I don't think he would really care to know.

Now at Hogwarts I tried to have a different boy every half year (except my third year when I tried for my very handsome Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and almost succeeded.) I concluded that that was as much fun a girl could have without it getting complicated, unless of course you are Anya O'Rooney. She seemed to think nobody could say no to her, and for the most part, she was right. However, my streak came to a standstill my fifth year.

"Molly," I looked up to find the rather unclean face of Remus Lupin staring into my compartment on the train towards Hogwarts. "Do you mind? The train is rather full this year." I looked at Anya, who shrugged and scooted over. I moved across to sit next to hear. We heard Remus whistle to his friends outside and entered the space. Sirus came in first, followed by James and Peter, who much to my dismay took the third seat next to me.

"Thanks." Peter and James muttered. We made small talk for a little while, mostly just the boys. It was a little awkward, last year Remus and Anya kissed a lot then she stopped talking to him.

"How was your girl's holiday then?" James asked attempting to ruffle his hair, but only succeeded in almost hitting Sirius in the eye because of the small compartment.

"Fine." I said shortly soon to be outdone by Anya. She giggled, her short curly blonde hair bouncing, "Alright, but it would have been better if you were there." She was winning at our game, a game she "won" last year when she copulated with a seventh year last year. Potter blushed, he seemed to enjoy flirting but when somebody else did it he got very shy.

"How was yours?" I asked stretching my legs against Sirus's, who I thought would move his but remained still.

There was a chorus of "fine's" until Peter spoke. "Mine was great once my mum stopped punishing me for the conjunctivitis curse we put on-"

"That was you four?" I yelled a mite louder than I meant to.

"Three." Remus corrected, his head still leaning against the window looking at the sky.

"You know, your freckles seem to get brighter when your madder. Did you know?" Sirus asked smiling at me.

"I don't care if my hair turned green! You are the reason we didn't win the cup last year? Oh I sewar" I would have finished my rant if some red hair hadn't whipped around in my mouth. I paused to get it out, to which Sirus seemed to mean it was his turn to talk.

"Why is it Molly," He began hair falling into his face "that when you yell at me, if feels as though my mother is?" His hands- oh! I mean dark eyes drilled into mine.

"Perhaphs it is because she didn't teach you any manners." There was a pause.

"That was the dumbest retaliation I have ever heard." He seemed to think I didn't notice it myself. I moved my foot away from him.

"Yeah, well." Anya seemed to think it was funny and winked at him, I turned to stare my 'don't do that' stare but hi did it for me. The rest of the way was ridden in silence.

When the train finally rumbled to a stop, rain began to pour outside. We all stood up at once. With Sirus right across from me I realized how short I was. I averted his gaze and told Anya not to forget her glasses. "Wait, stop, please." I just had to do it. "Remus, please." I grabbed the end of his sleeve, "lick" he licked his sleeve and I moved it around his face to clean the what appeared to be grass stains. "Thank you."

We walked down the isle and until we came to the door opening to what would be out home for the next seven months. Sirus ran out first. Typical, I thought what happened to 'ladies first?' But when I went to walk off a hand appeared to help me. I grabbed it and slid off the train. I looked into Sirus's eyes one more time. "This is going to be very difficult." He said directly at me.

"I know." I sighed. Then he ran off to some other boys. I furrowed my eyebrows, perplexed. Anya grabbed my hand and took me to a carriage with a few people already in it. What did he mean? What did I mean?

"Hello Molly!" A rather excited boy smiled at me as I sat down.

"Uh, yeah, hi Alex." I muttered still wondering about Sirus's comment.

"It's Arthur. Arthur Weasley."

"Oh yeah, sorry Alex, I mean- I mean Arthur." What did it mean 'this is going to be hard.' What is going to be hard? What did I mean? I had no idea, it just seemed like the right thing to say at the time.

Disclaimer- I don't own a single character except for Anya, and she occurred to me looking at a magazine add.

AN- Short, I know. It was just an idea. Let me know if it is decent enough to make a story out of.


	2. Quite Assumed

That year I shared a dormitory with Anya, Megan McManus, Penny Grander, and Joseline Hunter. We were pretty lucky, for the occasional exception of Josie, we all got along. We got along so well that first night, being away from each other so long, we spent giggling and talking about boys. That wasn't he best decision we learned after three hours of sleep on our first day of classes.

"Oh please you have got to be shitting us!" Anya spit out between spurts of laughter.

"I am not!" Megan protested looking up at Anya on her bed. "I think it would be fun to marry a muggle." She looked beside her to Josie who rolled her eyes of the entire subject.

"When would you tell him? After you have sex." She flopped down bouncing me up on the other end of the bed. "'Oh, Darling," she imitated Megan's Irish accent quite poorly if I remember properly, "I have bad news... I am a witch, and I faked it!'" She could hardly contain herself and I must admit I let out a few chuckles.

"No, I wouldn't be able to tell him until after the wedding would I?" She sighed and smiled to herself. "But I do expect it will be a nasty shock to him when he finds out."

"Well at least you can ware a white dress." Penny shot a somewhat nasty look in Anya and my direction.

"It isn't my fault men flock to me." Anya shot back seeming to forget the comment was aimed at myself also. I had only had sex last semester with my old boyfriend Danny, the keeper for Hufflepuff who I haven't talked to since.

"Who are you after this year Molly?" Penny asked hoping to get the conversation off of Anya.

"Excuse me?" I asked lying on my stomach resting my hands on my chin.

"I saw you eyeing Sirus during the feast." She laughed as if there was anything to laugh about. There was an awkward pause

"If I was eyeing him it was to try and figure out how he holds so many stupid arrogant thoughts in that tiny head of his."

"It is a cute tiny head." Anya had to add. If she had been sitting up she would have seen me scowl, then pretend to laugh.

The rest of my first week was nothing to complain about aside from transfiguration. I learned by Christmas we had to transform a cat into a dog. (Which I barley passed by the way.) My week turned on Sunday afternoon. Anya, Josie and I were lounging by the lake pretending to read The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know, and watching a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs playing frisbee.

"Now you wouldn't actually be studding would you Molly?" A hand across me page prevented me from 'reading.' I followed the hand and the arm to it's owner.

"Now Sirus Black, you wouldn't actually be bothering somebody would you?" I asked my voice so full of sarcasm a dog would have noticed.

"I thought I talked to you about working on your comebacks. They really do suck."

"And your manners suck." He took the book out of my hands and sat down right next to me. Next time I looked up Anya seemed closed also. James and Peter quickly followed Sirus's suit and sat down too. "Where is your better fourth?" I asked noticing Remus's absence.

"See, now that was better." Sirus smiled at me. I smoothed my robes out.

"He isn't feeling well." James said only half paying attention. His eyes scanning the grounds for something. Or, as I later found out, somebody.

"Is he alright?" Josie asked sounding truly concerned.

"Oh yeah he's fine." Peter waved her off opening a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from his pocket.

"He is just sleeping." James added. I was only partially listening to their conversation when I noticed Sirus staring at me. I feel so foolish saying this, and to this day I am not sure if this is what he truly said but he cocked his head and he seemed to mouth the words 'You are so beautiful.'

'I know.' I mouthed back only to hide my surprise. Im not sure if you know Sirus like I do, but back then he was beautiful. He could get any girl or women he wanted. And he did about half the time. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and he was acting like he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

Josie, James and Peter were still talking but I didn't hear a word. I was trying to read Sirus. He had that really dumb smirk on his face. The one that most girls melt for. His eyes looked tired, yet still vivid blue. His hair in his eyes (like James) only added to the mystery. I hear people say sometimes two people will share a moment. This felt like a thousand. Why did he look so calm when I was thinking so hard? I was trying to ask him in my mind what would be so hard this year.

Suddenly he got up on all fours and stood up brushing himself off, then tossed my book back at me. I realized Peter had said they should look up on Remus only a moment earlier. Sirus stood over me, the sun right over him so I still had to shield my eyes. "Yeah we should go," he said to them but looked stright at me. "I have a lot of girls to fuck." Then he winked at me and walked away.

"What a jack-ass." I announced to Josie and Anya still staring at his back. I leaned against a tree and decided I actually needed to study to get my mind off of him. I opened the book to the page I was on but a loose piece of parchment slipped onto the grass. I picked it up, made sure the girls weren't watching and opened it. At first I didn't know it, but I should have known from the messy handwriting.

Molly, come to the Trophy Room tonight at 11:00 (I have detention till' then.) I want to see you.

-Sirus.

No. Why would I go see him? What would he want? To tell me more lies. It is common knowledge he says stuff like that to bed with girls. Everybody knows that Molly. He was lying.

"Molly." But his eyes looked so real when he said it. So sincere. Well of course, if he didn't look sincere nobody would believe him. Still, it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants.

"Molly." In the Trophy Room! We couldn't meet in the dormitory just because he has detention and it would be closer for him. Please! How selfish. If he wants to see me he should come to me.

"Molly!" Anya hit me in the shoulder.

"What?" I yelled back rudely.

"Pass the strawberries. Please." She added nastily.

"Sorry Anya." I scooped a spoonful onto my plate before passing the bowl to her.

"It's okay, what's wrong?" She asked winking at Remus from down and across the table.

"It's nothing." I followed her gaze from Remus to Sirus sitting next to him. "I'm alright." I added mindlessly to her, I felt for not telling her. I usually told her everything, but this felt different.

She started chatting about some unfair teacher or something but I was now way too interested in Sirus who seemed interested in something. And when Anya was discussing papers on charms I saw him distantly mouth the words "You are so beautiful." It took me a moment to realize I was not who he was talking to. Some blonde first year was sitting across from him!

"Well, I'm full how about you?" I shot up slamming my napkin on the table.

"Well, not really." Anya confessed dipping a finger in vanilla pudding.

"Are you gaining weight?" I asked still staring at him. If you knew Anya you would know that made her pop right up and race me back to the dormitory.

I lay in bed that night. Not sleeping and not getting ready to meet Sirus. I thought about telling a professor on him but I didn't. I'm not sure why. I was so mad at him and so mad at myself for thinking he was different. If I could just avoid him for the rest of the year I would be fine.

It didn't happen that way.

"Hey Molly!" The next day I heard a voice call from behind me on my way to Ancient Ruins.

"Shit." I muttered and looked around to find somebody to pretend to talk to. Nobody.

"I missed you last night." Sirus jogged to catch up with me. "A lot actually." And he had the nerve to slip an arm around my waist. I was so mad I couldn't move it. Or so I told myself.

"Yeah I must have fallen asleep." I lied thinking he would get the point.

"Alright, how about we try again tonight at the greenhouse at same time?" He didn't get it. "Oh, that's James I have to go. Bye Babe!" And he ran away.

Needless to say I was so preoccupied I failed an Ancient Ruins quiz. But through failing the quiz I did make a decision that I was not going.

"I can't believe I am actually going!" I muttered slipping out of the commonrooom and checking the halls with my compact mirror. It was 11:02. At least I would show him by being fashionably late. "Oh that won't work. Oh, hey Sirus I was just wondering around the castle at 11 and I remembered you were going to be here." I sighed finally slipping outside. I checked my make-up before turning to meet him.

But he wasn't there. I looked all around the green house. 11:07. No Sirus. "Well," I thought, hanging onto my last wit, "Maybe he got caught, or held up." 11:19, no Sirus. The full moon was so bright I defiantly would have seen him. Something howled from somewhere. I was defiantly beginning to get frightened.

At 11:23 I finally stood to leave. Tears on my cheeks I told myself not to cry. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction for standing me up because I stood him up last time. Why did I even come? As I started to walk back I saw something run in my direction. The thing howled again and I became very scared. I backed up to the greenhouse door and a big black dog ran past me, almost knocking me down. I looked back at it running into the forest and I hurried inside.

Oh if only I knew back then.

Disclaimer- I own all the characters you don't recognize, I don't own the ones you do.

-AN- Thanks for reviewing. Hey, thanks meg- I must have meant Bill was born when Molly was 18. I can only wright at night and I suppose it affects me. I'm tired now. Haha. Well I probably won't update until I finish HBP, but I won't worry about it because I bet you won't read this until you finish HBP also so no worries there! I hope you enjoy, I like this story too. It should be fun. Please let me know if you found this part confusing. Good night.


End file.
